In the related art, as a method for producing succinimide compounds, known are a method in which a cyano acetic acid ester derivative is alkylated with an α-haloacetic acid ester and thereafter, the resultant alkylated compound is oxidized with hydrogen peroxide or the like and is imidized and a method in which an aminomalonic acid ester derivative is alkylated with an α-haloacetonitrile, thereafter is oxidized with hydrogen peroxide or the like in a similar manner as the above method to imidize it (see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 and Non-patent Document 1).
Here, Patent Document 1 describes a method for synthesizing succinimide compounds directly from a reaction of aminomalonic acid derivatives with haloacetamide derivatives whose reaction form is the same reaction form as described in the present specification.    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-192222    [Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-5-186472    [Non-patent Document 1]
J. Med. Chem. (1998), 41, p. 4118-4129